Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
Wikipedia states that “Dimmers are devices used to vary the brightness of a light. By decreasing or increasing the RMS voltage and, hence, the mean power to the lamp, it is possible to vary the intensity of the light output. Although variable-voltage devices are used for various purposes, the term dimmer is generally reserved for those intended to control resistive incandescent, halogen and more recently compact fluorescent (CFL) lighting. More specialized equipment is needed to dim fluorescent, mercury vapor, solid state and other arc lighting.
Dimmers range in size from small units the size of a normal light switch used for domestic lighting to high power units used in large theatre or architectural lighting installations. Small domestic dimmers are generally directly controlled, although remote control systems (such as X10) are available . . . . Modern dimmers are built from silicon-controlled rectifiers (SCR) instead of potentiometers or variable resistors because they have higher efficiency . . . . Modern dimmer designs use microprocessors to convert the digital signal directly into a control signal for the switches. This has many advantages, giving closer control over the dimming, and giving the opportunity for diagnostic feedback to be sent digitally back to the lighting controller.”
Types of conventional dimmers include the Saltwater dimmer, the Rheostat dimmer, the Autotransformer dimmer and the Thyristor dimmer.
Use of liquid crystal film-based windows with 2 states: transparent/opaque, is known. For example, LC SmartGlass is the registered trademark of Schott and is said to provide a solution which changes from opaque to transparent and back again e.g. for screens, energy-saving windows, bath/shower partitions, privacy screens, overhead lighting, and projection displays. The LC film is sandwiched between two glass panels, typically using a conventional glass lamination process.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.